Ba Sing Se…A Wonderful Journey
by Dreamer of All
Summary: I hated it all. This trip, the people well, mostly only one, but I kept trying to convince myself it was because she was just plain annoying .


**Ba Sing Se…A Wonderful Journey**

I hated it all. This trip, the people (well, mostly only one, but I kept trying to convince myself it was because she was just plain annoying). I had gotten us tickets for the trip, dutifully, using nothing really but my name, but then Sokka saw _her_. Aang was selfless and helped that one family, therefore we didn't needing my tickets. We had to go to the Serpent's Pass, and I knew vaguely of the dangers we would face. Having the stupid Kyoshi warrior girl, Suki, along with us _plus_ the family with the pregnant lady (did she know, as I did from the heartbeat, that the baby was a girl?)…it would make everything worse.

We walked out of that place, intending to go along with Aang's plan, just Katara, Momo, Aang, Sokka, me and the family, but no…_someone_ had to butt in. "I'm coming too!" her voice called out behind us. The vibrations in the earth suggested she was running.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sokka asked from behind me. His tone didn't clearly say if he just was worried about her safety or if he just didn't want her to come.

"Sokka…I thought you'd _want_ me to come." The warrior stated, defiance in her voice.

"I do, it's just…"

"Just what?" _Just who, _her tone spoke.

"Never mind," he was resigned to the fact that she was coming and he couldn't stop her. "I'm glad you're coming." And it was left at that. No more fighting (though Sokka never really did like arguing with any girl except me).

Then, when we had finally made it to the Serpent's Pass (after the pregnant lady freaked out when she saw someone had carved 'Abandon Hope' into the wood) he catered to the warrior's every need. When part of the rocks collapsed, and she was in the way (I had _nothing_ to do with it, I swear!) he leapt to save her. I stopped the rocks just before they could crush him.

"Suki, are you okay? You have to be more careful. C'mon."

I stood in place as he whisked her past me, Momo on my shoulder. "'Thanks for saving me, Toph.' 'Eh, no problem, Sokka.'" I mumbled, staring at the direction I knew he had gone in.

It didn't get much better.

We made it to a part of the trip where I felt the world just drop off. _Water, great, _I thought, rolling my eyes. Katara and Aang tried to make an air bubble for us underwater, and I felt safe with the earth under my feet. But, suddenly, it burst. I quickly regained my footing, pushing the earth under us up above the water's surface.

"I'll distract it. Katara, get everyone across!" I heard Aang yell, the familiar sound of his glider following it.

Apparently she did so, because Sokka's voice sounded far away. "C'mon Toph, it's just ice!"

I toed the blankness outside of my little earthen island. "Actually, I'm gonna stay on my little island where I can see." When I'd scarcely finished my sentence, a huge something crashed into my island, cracking it in half. "Okay, I'm coming!" I yelled, inching my way sideways across the icy path.

"You're doing great. Just follow the sound of my voice." Sokka called, concern in his tone.

"It's hard to ignore," I muttered.

Seconds later: "You're almost there!" But before I could take the last few steps to where I heard his heartbeat (again, finally) the ice broke.

"Help! I can't swim!" I screamed, flailing about and trying my best to keep my head above water. I could vaguely feel earth underneath me, but it was too far away for me to be able to do anything with it.

"I'm coming, Toph!" Sokka cried, and I heard a slash.

"Help!" I cried weakly back, whispering under my breath, "Help me, Sokka…"

I felt the water go over my head, and I contented myself with the fact I would die with the one I loved trying to rescue me. Strong arms wrapped themselves around my drooping shoulders, and I was saved.

Gulping in the sweet, dry air, I turned to my savior. "Oh, Sokka, you saved me!" Full of gratitude and admiration, I impulsively kissed his cheek.

"Actually…" a _very_ feminine voice stated, startled, "it's me." Suki. Crap.

Half joking and half serious, I mumbled: "Oh. Well…heh, you can go ahead and let me drown now." Embarrassment flooded through me, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to drown to hide myself or so that _Sokka_ could come save me this time.

She dragged me through the water to the shore; and I fell against the ground, loving the feel of earth beneath me. "Oh, sweet, sweet dirt," I all but sang out in joy. Through my bliss, I felt someone walking towards me.

"Toph?" It was Sokka. "Are you okay?"

I thought about it for the first time since I had even fell in the water. "Um…a little cold. But, otherwise, fine."

Warmth draped over me and I looked to where I thought his face was. "Erm…over here, Toph."

"Oh." I turned myself in the right direction. He slung an arm around my shoulders and the warmth spread to my cheeks. I lifted a hand to the new warmth, wondering if it were true. Me, Toph Bei Fong, blushing?! Guess there really is a first time for anything…

"Toph…" his voice was soft and not at all like what Sokka normally sounded like. I felt a brief warmth on my forehead and smiled. "Toph, I'll be there to save you next time, okay?"

"Who says there's gonna be a next time, Snoozles?"

**-- -- --**

**AN: Takes place in **_**The Journey to Ba Sing Se: The Serpent's Pass**_**…just putting some more Tokka into it then there already was. xD**


End file.
